Amber Eucliffe
|mark_location = Left Shoulder|occupation = S-Class Mage|previous_team = Team Sabertooth|previous_partner(s) = Sting Eucliffe|base_of_operations = Sabertooth|status = Active|relatives = Weisslogia(Foster father; deceased) Sting Eucliffe(Older brother)|magic = White Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Unison Raid Ice-Make|image = |previous_affiliation = }} Amber, is a S-Class Mage of a guild called Sabertooth. She is the guild master, Sting Eucliffe's younger sister. Like Sting, she is also a White Dragon Slayer. Amber is a model of Sorcerer Magazine. Appearance Amber is a petite, slim young woman who has black eyes and long blonde hair that is tied up into a ponytail. She somewhat has a snow-white skin color, and she has a little scar on her mouth. She described as cute and pretty by boys. Her outfit is black and red in color, not matching her power. She has a curvaceous body and large breasts. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91cm; waist, 59cm; and hip, 88cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). However, she appeared during the grand magic games with a darker shade of blonde and she wears a purple top, along with a plaid (black and red) skirt. And, a belt to keep her skirt up. Personality Like Sting, she is rather calm individual and is usually seen smiling. She is pretty kind and friendly to all of her comrades, but when she's angry, she is pretty loud and gives that person who made her angry horrible punishments. She is suicidal, because of her thoughts, thinking that she was weak or something. History Originally born four hundred years ago, raised by a dragon who taught her and Sting White Dragon Slayer Magic. As a child, she was abandoned and the lost sister of Sting Eucliffe '''. She was found by Sting on the woods with Weisslogia, and had a feeling that they were siblings On the year of when the dragons disappeared, they trained and joined the guild called Sabertooth , became the strongest guild in Fiore. Magic and Abilities '''White Dragon Slayer Magic (白の滅竜魔法 Haku no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes light. * The White Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of light. The user releases a tornado of light from their mouth to attack the target. The attack seems to possess highly destructive power, having caused great damage to the area it affected, destroying the ground and piercing through buildings alike.1This spell can also take the form of a laser; the trajectory of said laser can be altered, allowing the user to strike more than one opponent. * White Dragon's Claw (白竜の爪 Hakuryū no Tsume) is a White Dragon Slayer Magic Spell.:The user gathers light in their hand and fires it at their opponent, engraving a stigma into their skin, thus restricting their movement. The stigma can be burned away, freeing the movement of the one trapped. If this occurs, it is quite easy to counter this technique * White Dragon's Holy Breath (白竜のホーリーブレス Hakuryū no Hōrī Buresu) is a White Dragon Slayer Magic Spell.: The user quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of light from their mouth. The blast radius of White Dragon's Holy Breath is substantially greater than that of the very similar White Dragon's Roar. * Holy Ray (ホーリーレイ Hōrī Rei) is a White Dragon Slayer Magic Spell: The user enters a crouched stance, gathering light in their hands. Shortly thereafter, the user opens their hands, releasing numerous homing beams of light, inflicting a substantial amount of damage to the target. This spell can also be used to hit more than one opponent at a time. * White Drive (ホワイト・ドライブ Howaito Doraibu) is a White Dragon Slayer MagicSpell. Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc She is first introduced on the first day of The Grand Magic Games, Along with Sting and Team Sabertooth. '''She was partnered up with Ayumi Cheney to fight Maki Crystal and Luka Mizushima, since they were stronger then they won. Later on, she fought two members of Fairy Tail, which is Cana Alberona and Erza Scarlet. She ended up loosing after fighting Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, and got kicked out of the Guild. After getting kicked out, she apologized to the members of Fairy Tail for being harsh, arrogant and for injuring '''Cana '''so badly. Later on, after finding out about Rogue(Future), She went to tell Sting. Amber ended up being beat up by the future Rogue, as she was injured so bad that she can't even walk. But, with the help of Wendy, she was healed and can fight along with the others. Tartaros arc Trivia * She used to be in a relationship with '''Rogue Cheney, but ended up breaking up with him because of Maki Crystal. Quotes * (To her old friend) "Why are you like this? What happened to the old you?" '' * ''(To Sting Eucliffe) "I'm weak, unlike you.. you're stronger than me... I'm just a useless, weak little...brat.. I deserve to die.." '' * ''(To Rogue Cheney) "I'd rather die instead of suffering in this guild, you better help me die. I don't want to live anymore.." '' * ''(To '''Rogue Cheney') "Yes, I did love you but.. I don't think I can do this anymore. Go with Maki-Chan.. She'll take care of you."'' Category:Sabertooth Category:S-Class Mage Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Alive